The Legend of Sheik
by annarosiescar
Summary: After the final battle against Ganondorf it's peace in Hyrule once again Sheik is her own person and can't hide from him she can't either serve him anymore the Sheikah tribe is still alive and Impa is now the leader of the tribe Sheik have also a friend and that is me Anna (GOTS) the goddess of the Sheikah
1. Chapter 1 A goddess is coming

Chapter 1: A goddess is coming

* * *

It was peace in Hyrule once again Ganondorf had been sealed to the void of the evil realm by Nabooru and Demise the Sheikah tribe was still alive after the final battle against the evil king it was one of the Sheikah members who was worried about her love He must stay with me she thought "S... Seraph?" he asked Seraph looked up she saw that it was Krux one of the Masters of Time "Stay with me Krux" she said "Don't worry Seraph i'll be fine" Krux said to her

Sheik was still sad about what happened to me in the final battle "Sheik?" she heard a familiar voice it was Sheikah Slate "How ... how could you see what happened to my friend?" Sheik asked "Ganondorf defeated her but the truth is that she became saved by the Demon lord" Sheikah Slate explained to the Sheikah warrior Sheik saw Ghirahim who was by her side "What is it Sheik? Do you miss the goddess?" Ghirahim asked "Yes but i have not heard her voice for a long time" Sheik said she could hear something

 _ **Ow it hurts**_

 _ **Heh it's funny that i hold your nose like this huh?**_

 _ **Yes**_

"I miss her" Sheik said "I miss her also" Ghirahim said and looked Sheik in her eyes

* * *

"Sweetheart? Wake up" Acronix said with a calm voice "What happened?" i asked "You became defeated by Ganondorf" Acronix replied "But Sheik believes that i'm dead" i said "It wasn't only me who saw what happened with you" Acronix said and continued "I saw everything even Scar" i gasped "Really?" "Yes" Acronix concluded "She's coming" said Ghirahim Sheik saw me "My friend!" she was happy "My friend!" i said "The sacrifice is nice done of you Sheik" said Acronix "Oh thank you" she said


	2. Chapter 2 Two nostalgic mages

Chapter 2 Two nostalgic mages

* * *

I was back on the Starship after the final battle

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It's not over yet fools**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **End of the flashback**_

"White Mage? wake up" i said "Holy what happened?" she asked "Ninja ... killed you and Black Mage" i said "Annawhite you don't need to cry you don't need to be sad we're still alive" said White Mage "That's right" said Black Mage "He called us fools" i said "He defeated us even if we're from the same game" said Black Mage "I should've protected you two" i said "Ninja is a fool" said White Mage "I see him as an enemy but i wonder if he really is an enemy" i said "We have to know if he is evil" said White Mage "I want to know if he is it" i said "We must know it" said Black Mage


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness flame and ice

Chapter 3: Darkness flame and ice

Cia was back in Valley of Seers with Koume and Kotake "Your highness i'm so worried about our surrogate son" said Koume "Don't worry Koume i'm still here for you and Kotake" Cia said "Thanks" said Koume "Our reward what will it be?" Kotake asked "Crowns" said Cia "We are the sorceress queens!" said Koume and Kotake "The brainwash was a bad idea" said Cia "It was almost a bad idea your highness" said Koume "Okay okay i understand" said Cia


	4. Chapter 4 The star and the princess

Chapter 4: The star and the princess

* * *

Zelda was in Hyrule Castle "Na na na na na na la la la la la" she hummed "Zelda" she heard a familiar voice it was Christer Lindarw who was by her side "Hello Christer" she said "The secret in our newest song is revealed" said Christer Zelda hummed "Hum hum hum hum hum hum" "Your lullaby in our song" said Christer "I can't believe it Christer it's fantastic!" said Zelda "Hey princess!"said the casters "Hey casters" said Zelda "You look happy Zelda what is it?" asked Christer "I'm glad to see you and everyone in After Dark" said Zelda "Anna and i will meet again" said Christer "Sing and songwriter" said Zelda "Her anniversary continues" said Christer "Yes" said Zelda


	5. Chapter 5 Ericssons lament

Chapter 5 Ericssons lament

* * *

"Words cut but i don't care how much it hurts

Shades for the blind can't hear your empty words

We don't need no!

We don't need no!

Statements"

Ericsson was afraid and almost alone "How are you my friend?" asked Viktoria "I believed Rosander died" said Ericsson "Don't worry darling she's still alive" said Viktoria "I miss Rosander" said Ericsson "Come on Ericsson you are the reason why Loreen is back in Melodifestivalen" said Viktoria "Ericsson i have bad news" said Silvia "What?" asked Ericsson "My beloved Gerudo king Ganondorf defeated her" said Silvia "You mean?" asked Ericsson "Yes she became saved by Ghirahim" said Silvia "I miss her" said Ericsson


	6. Chapter 6 Ganondorf is misssing

Chapter 6 Ganondorf is missing

* * *

Silvia and Demise was at Ganons tower "I'm nothing without him" she said and sang his theme

"You were always by my side

Please please come back to my life

I am nothing without you

There is nothing i can do

Come back to me from the evil realm"

"What is it Silvia? you seem confused" said Demise "I'm nothing without Ganondorf" she said "What are you then?" asked Demise "I'm just a fool" Silvia replied sadly "No no no you are not a fool Silvia" said Demise "I must pray to the Goddess of Power she is my last hope" said Silvia "Go and pray" said Demise Silvia opened a window and then she saw Din the Goddess of Power "Silvia i want to hear your prayer" said Din "Ganondorf is gone he is in the void of the evil realm" said Silvia "It was for his own best" said the Goddess of Power "He will always be a part of me" said Silvia "Yes darling he will always be a part of you" said Din and disappeared

"What did she say?" asked Demise "He will always be a part of me" said Silvia


	7. Chapter 7 Shrines and towers

Chapter 7 Shrines and towers

* * *

I was on my mission but suddenly

"To you who sets foot in this shrine i am Oman Au

In the name of goddess Hylia i offer this trial"

"Hello" i said "Come in come in Anna (GOTS) i'm not dangerous" said Oman "I'm glad to see you again" i said "How is it going with the shield?" asked Oman "It goes fine" i replied "We forgot to give you something" said Oman "What the Sheikah?" i asked and gasped "these weapons are the Edge of Duality Eightfold blade and the Eightfold longblade" he said "I love them already" i said happily "Really?" he asked "Yes" i replied "Listen well choosen one you will still have your sword but these blades are very powerful just like the shield" said Oman the other monks was waitng for me i arrived at the shrines and Ja Baij Keh Namut and Owa Daim gave me the same weapons

* * *

After the shrines i arrived at the Sheikah towers "Place me in the pedestal" said Sheikah Slate "Okay my technological friend as you wish" i said and placed her in the pedestal and then it happened "Sheikah tower activated" "We are good friends" said Sheikah Slate "Yes" i said "I love you" said Sheikah Slate "I love you too" i said and gave her a friendly kiss "Of whole my technological heart i have only one feeling and that is love" she said "Guide me darling" i said "I will guide you" said Sheikah Slate


	8. Chapter 8 The evil king's spirit

Chapter 8 The evil king's spirit

* * *

After Silvia had prayed to Din she felt sorrow in her heart "I miss him" she said and sighed she looked up on the sky and saw the spirit of the King of evil "Silvia i have been waiting for you" he said "Ganondorf? Is that you?" she asked "Yes" he replied "You will always be a part of me" he said "And you will always be a part of me" she said "I am weak without the Triforce" said Ganondorf "Power Wisdom Courage and Strength i know the parts of the Triforce" said Silvia and sang Ganondorfs theme as a reprise

"You were always by my side

Please please come back to my life

I am nothing without you

There is nothing i can do

Come back to me from the evil realm"

"That was wonderful" said Ganondorf "Oh really?" asked Silvia "Yes this is the first time i hear you sing my theme" replied Ganondorf "Will i see you again?" asked Silvia "Yes you will see me again" replied Ganondorf


	9. Chapter 9 Best friends forever

Chapter 9 Best friends forever

* * *

"Anna my friend i want to talk with you" said Sheik "What is it my friend?" i asked and smiled "Speaking of Ganon i can't obey his order there's nothing he can command me to do" said Sheik "You can't serve him anymore" i said "No i can't serve him anymore and i will not either" she said "Oh thank goddesses" i said "I am not his slave" she said "You know what you are" i said "I am soon a protagonist" she said "He killed me" i said "I should have stopped him" said Sheik "Yes my friend" i said "I accepted him as my master long ago" said Sheik "How could you?" i asked her "I had a mission it was to spy on the hero" said Sheik "Seriously" i said "Yes" said Sheik


	10. Chapter 10 The vacation

Chapter 10 The vacation

* * *

I was on Wuhu Island i sat in my sun chair and enjoyed "Are you thirsty your madjestay?" asked Elisa "Yes" i replied she gave me Coca Cola in a bottle "Here you go" she said "Thank you" i said and began to drink it my clothes was a red dress a black little tie and red shoes i saw my ancient friends some of them played Golf and the others played Archery i gave a happy sigh "Finally home" i said to myself "Here's no more enemies no more enemy armies and most importantly no more Ganondorf" but suddenly i heard voices "Hey Annaqueen!" they said "Hey!" i said and began to hum the Wii Sports Resort theme i had also my Ninja outfit and my sword in my suitcase the theme itself began suddenly to play my shoes began to shake because of the tempo "What the? Huh?" i asked even the bottle was dancing "Tastey" i said i opened my mouth the bottle gave me Coca Cola even the other Miis was dancing "Annaqueen catchy!" said Lucia "What?" i asked "I mean catch it!" she said it came an arrow i had a bow close to me "Shoot it!" said Lucia "Okay" i said "Catchy ah now i understand the joke" i said

* * *

Meanwhile i was in Mario Galaxy together with Rosalina and Luma and Starfy "Mama" Starfy said "What is it?" i asked "I will get siblings soon" he replied "Rosalina" i said "What is it?" she asked "You found the Lumas when you were young" i guessed "Yes" Rosalina replied "Starfy you've been changed what is it?" asked Rosalina "You will not believe this Miss Rosalina but i will get siblings soon" said Starfy "I know that it is early for me to say it but congratulations" she said "I can have Luma as my sibling so far" said Starfy "Yes of couse you can Starfy" said Rosalina she looked at the little star he was nervous for this moment but will it happen? we'll see


	11. Chapter 11 A goddess's prayer

Chapter 11 A goddess's prayer

* * *

"Oh no"

He was still there "I still have immunity to the light arrows" said Ganondorf "You can't mean?" asked Silvia "Yes" replied Ganondorf "Why are you doing this?" asked Silvia "I'm weak help me my friend" i said "Take my hand my friend" said Sheik i took her hand "She is Sheiks friend and i don't believe it till i see it" "How could you?" she asked "I did what i had to do" replied Ganondorf "I beg you mercy" i said "I can't accept your prayer" said Ganondorf "You must!" shouted Sheik "Anna!" said Silvia "Help me Silvia!" i said "Take good care of my friend" said Sheik "I will" said Silvia


	12. Chapter 12 The truth

Chapter 12 The truth

* * *

I was worried that Ganondorf not could accept my prayer i went to Kakariko to get help "I need help" i said "Why do you need help? i accept your prayer" said Sheik i sighed "Without him ... my family is nothing" i said but suddenly i looked up on the sky "Wait is that Ganon?" asked Sheik "No it's ..." i began to say "Someone else" i concluded we saw flames on the sky Sheik gasped "Are you?" she asked "Yes i am Scar" he replied "Stay with us" i said "I will" Scar replied "Us?" Sheik asked "My family" i explained "Oh i understand" said Sheik

"I will tell you the truth about what really happened in the final battle" said Scar and looked at me "I saw what happened" "You ... you did?" i asked "Yes" Scar replied and told the truth to me and Sheik

* * *

" _When your friend Sheik defeated Ganondorf the king of evil i saw her fighting_

 _she's the best warrior i've ever seen_

 _when he had been defeated by the Sheikah ninja peace was on the way to return to Hyrule_

 _the demon king and the Sage of spirit sealed him away to the void of the evil realm_

 _You became saved by the Demon lord your eyes was closed there was no one who could hear your voice not even i_

 _I looked trough the sky and saw you_

 _When he decided "I'll defeat her myself"_

 _Then i thought "Don't defeat my wife!"_

 _At that moment Taro was mad she and Tara could not let you be defeated by him_

 _Sheik couldn't think about something else she was on the way to save you_

 _She played her theme on her harp_

 _Acronix and i saw you we thought that this should be the end for his sweetheart and my wife_

 _Sheik came to the rescue but you couldn't wake up_

 _She played her theme on her harp again_

 _And when i said "Be prepared"_

 _Then it happened you woke up_ "

"I was worried for my friend when she had been defeated" said Sheik "She's still alive" said Scar


	13. Chapter 13 Home

Chapter 13 Home

* * *

Chapter 13 Home

Ghirahim had arrived at the Pride Rock he heared voices "Uru we are so worried" said Tara "Don't worry they're coming soon" said Uru "I miss them" said Taro she looked behind herself on a long distance and saw the demon lord she ran "He's here AH!" she said she was happy "Hey darling" he said "Hey Ghirahim" Taro said she began to blush "Taro why do you blush?" asked Ghirahim "It's just that you are ... you are ... handsome" she said "Handsome? Ha! i knew it" said Ghirahim "You knew what?" asked Taro "I'll explain soon" said Ghirahim "We are back!" i said "Mother!" Taro said "Look who i have with me" i said she saw the flames "I'm scared" she said "Taro don't be afraid" she heared the voice "Whoever you are don't hurt me!" she shaked "Don't be afraid my daughter!" he said so she could understand who it was "Father? you are?" "A spirit but i am still a member of our family" said Scar "We are a whole family again" i said "Yes" said Scar

That night Ghirahim was with Taro "Good night my darling" he said "Good night Ghirahim" said Taro


	14. Chapter 14 The journey

Chapter 14 The journey

* * *

It was morning in the Pride Lands Ghirahim and Taro woke up "Have you slept well?" he asked "Yes" she replied "He defeated my goddess Taro do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" he asked "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" she replied "But she became saved by me" he said "These words has just filled my heart with rainbows" Taro said "Already?" asked Ghirahim "Yes" replied Taro

"I must travel back to the village now" i said "Come home when we need you" said Scar "Don't leave us please" said Scara "I must darling but don't worry i will come back" i said "But i stay" said Scar "Okay" i said "And Scar please keep an eye on Scara" i concluded "I will" said Scar


	15. Chapter 15 One Sheikah and four giants

Chapter 15 One Sheikah and four giants

* * *

It was morning in Kakariko Village the four giants watched over their leader "Giah wake up" said the first giant "I don't want to die again" she said "Again?" asked the second giant "Let me explain" she said and explained the story to the giants

" _It was long ago in the Hyrulean Civil War the Hylians were fighting against their enemies_

 _Majora himself was alive but now after the Civil War his mask still remains_

 _The Gerudo is a part of the reason why we were wiped out_

 _We made a sort of deal or something with the Sheikah rebels it was the whole Civil War between two groups of Sheikah_ "

"So ... that's what happened" said the third giant "Yes but you four giants wasn't alive at that time" said Giah "Hm now when i think at it you Giah of the Sheikah was alive but we four giants wasn't alive how could that be?" asked the fourth giant "I know this myself" said Giah "You do?" they asked "Yes" she replied

" _Before my death i was very weak it was our last stand i took a walk through Hyrule and met Majora he wanted me to follow him but then i saw four young guardians who teached me a song they sang "DA DA DO DO DO DA" they wanted me to repeat "OH OH OH OH OH OH" "DA DA DO DO DO DA "OH OH OH OH OH OH" "DO DA DO" ("OH OH OH") "Introduce yourself young Sheikah" they said then i introduced myself "I am Giah" i replied "We are the four giants and we are the guardian dities of the land Termina" the first one explained to me "Do you Giah want to be our leader?" they asked "Yes" i replied_

"And that song is of course Oath to order i can it still even today" said Giah "The "four young guardians" that was us" said the first giant "Yes" she replied


	16. Chapter 16 Back to Kakariko

Chapter 16 Back to Kakariko

* * *

I was almost lost i played Nocturne of Shadow and then i found Kakariko i opened the door "I am back!" i said "Anna you're back!" said Seraph but suddenly i saw Krux "You ... your ... your traitor!" i shouted in wrath "Your thief! give him back!" shouted Krux "I will never give you my sweetheart back he is mine!" i shouted "Come on Seraph think" she said to herself i had the pause time blade "Give him back!" Krux shouted i used the red time blade against him and paused "This is what i have done now" i said "It was ... a battle between the love" said Seraph she hugged Krux "My love ..." she felt Sheikah tears falling from her eyes "No ... stay with me" Said Seraph

"Serah i have something to tell you" i said "I understand the problem Krux want to take back Acronix from you" she guessed "I want to have Acronix for myself" i said


	17. Chapter 17 The birth

Chapter 17 The birth

* * *

I was in Mario Galaxy with Rosalina and Luma and Starfy "I am on the way to give birth" said Starfy "Just calm Starfy i am here" said Luma Starfy saw suddenly Lubba who appeared from the Starship Mario "Let me take a look at you little friend" said Lubba and took a look at the little star it took five minutes for Starfy to birth his siblings "They are coming" he said "Starfy the Lumas came out from a planet" "Really Miss Rosalina?" he asked "Yes" she replied "Are they coming?" asked Lubba "I can't hold me" said Starfy "The Lumas came out from a planet and it is the same with you Starfy" said Rosalina but suddenly it came small yellow stars from the planet "It happens now" i said "Starfy" they said "Is this my siblings?" asked Starfy "Yes" said Lubba


	18. Chapter 18 Servants of the TP

Chapter 18 Servants of the Twilight Princess

* * *

Midna was in the Palace of Twilight she was in her imp form she relaxed she thought about herself when she suddenly heard familiar music "It must be" she said to herself and then she knew that it was the Tikis and their leader Tiki Tong "Midna!" shouted Kalimba he was happy to see her the Maracas the Gong the Banjo the Panflute the Xylophone and the Accordion played their theme "Come my servants i shall show you around the palace" commaded Midna the music creatues obeyed her command "I must be by your side princess Midna" said Tiki Tong "Let's go in" said Midna

When they had came into the palace then Kalimba noticed something "Princess Midna we're look alike" he said "Are you sure Kalimba?" she asked "Yes we both have something on our heads" explained Kalimba to Midna "Do you want to dance?" asked Midna "Yes of course" replied Kalimba they danced to the Tikis theme "Do you feel the rhythm?" asked Kalimba "Yes i do" replied Midna


	19. Chapter 19 Sheiks reveal

Chapter 19 Sheiks reveal

* * *

Sheik had arrived at Ganons tower she saw Ganondorfs spirit "You will serve me again" said Ganondorf Sheik sighed of madness "Not anymore" she said and revealed the truth to him

 **It was long ago  
**

 **I served you as your servant and you were of course my master**

 **But not anymore**

 **I must reveal something new about me**

 **I can not serve you it is done**

 **In Hyrule Warriors i'm number one**

 **You will know what i tell you**

 **I will soon save Hyrule**

 **I'm number one on the list**

 **I'll become a protagonist**

She sang her theme

 **I'm number one on the list**

 **I'm soon a protagonist**

 **I can't serve you anymore that is a shame**

 **I'm so glad cause i will soon get my own game**

 **Careful not to overlook the unseen**

 **When the darkness becomes light**

 **I will see you we will fight**

 **One day soon you'll pay for this we will see**

 **I don't want to trust you but my friend trusts me**

 **In this dark world nothing becomes as it seens**

* * *

"Sheik will you become?" asked Ganondorf "Yup" replied Sheik "I'll tell him" i said and began to speak "Nintendo has discussed this and it was in an interview with the Nintendo creator these are his words" i said "Yes go on" said Ganondorf "Within the development team too there have been talked about how it might be cool to have a game that features Sheik as a protagonist It's having maybe a Zelda spin-off with Sheik as a protagonist for example i don't think that's an impossibility" i explained

"Anna my friend i am so glad about this" said Sheik "Congratulations my friend" i said and hugged her "Thank you" she said and closed her eyes


	20. Chapter 20 Ghirahims Ritual

Chapter 20 Ghirahims Ritual

* * *

I was in Sealed Grounds i slept and smiled while Ghirahim hummed his theme he gave me more strength " _So sexy_ " i thought but suddenly i heard a familiar theme "Wake up my friend" said Sheik "I will wake up soon" i said Ghirahim thought to himself " _Wait until my master speaks to his hate then we're talking stuff_ "

Meanwhile Demise was imprisoned Ghirahim saw Ganondorfs spirit "You defeated my goddess!" said Ghirahim "I decided "I'll defeat her myself" and then i succeded" said Ganondorf "You ... You petulant brat you've pushed me too far You know what? Fine! if you are so intent on hurrying to your grave i would be happy to show you the way" said Ghirahim "He will assist me" i said "Yes" said Sheik "That sexy ... and fabulous demon lord ..." i said "Is Ghirahim sexy?" asked Sheik "Yes Sheik" i replied "Anna when you prayed to Ganon how could you my friend?" asked Sheik "I should have prayed to Hylia" i replied "Yes" said Sheik


End file.
